A canvas is a woven fabric that is commonly used as a painting medium. When used for traditional hand painting, the course nature of the fabric of the canvas provides a textured appearance to the image painted onto the canvas. When using printing devices to print an electronically stored image onto a canvas, the canvas should be smoothed out by a top coat using various techniques. Without this smoothing process, various print performance issues such as ink coalescence and ink bleed will arise. Furthermore, this smoothing process affects characteristics of the canvas including uniform feel, texture, and ease of handling. However, this smoothing process removes the aesthetically desired textured look of the canvas.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.